A Forbidden Affair
by FutureMrs.DeanWinchester
Summary: Guinevere and Lancelot. A love as old as time, yet forbidden by their positions within the court of Uther Pendragon. Their love is worth fighting for, but will it survive the trials and battles it must endure?
1. Prologue

_**A Forbidden Affair**_

_**Prologue**_

**Late 400's ****early 500's**

_** I met her in secret like we have been for quiet sometime now. She kissed **__**me passionately and I returned the kiss with just as much passion and love for her in return.**_

"_**I love you Gwen."**_

_** I told her and she smiled back at me and said. "I love you too, Lancelot," She said, and I knew something was bothering her.**_

"_**What is it my love?" **__**I asked her as I held her close.**_

_** Gwen looked at him and said, "I wish we didn't have to hide our love for each other in secret Lancelot. I wish we could show everyone how in love and happy we are." She said softly.**_

_** Lancelot **__**kissed **__**her **__**on **__**the **__**forehead **__**and **__**said,**__** "**__**I **__**know **__**love **__**but **__**just **__**awhile **__**longer **__**and **__**than **__**we **__**can **__**be **__**together **__**forever.**__**" **__**He **__**said, **__**softly **__**in **__**her **__**ear **__**as **__**he **__**held **__**her **__**close **__**to **__**him. **_

_** When **__**she **__**could **__**hear**__**t their **__**hearts **__**beating **__**in **__**harmony **__**together, **__**as **__**one **__**like **__**two **__**people **__**who **__**belong **__**together **__**forever **__**as **__**soul **__**mates **__**for **__**all **__**eternity.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_** I **__**left **__**Lady **__**Morgana**__**'**__**s **__**Chambers **__**after **__**having **__**completed **__**my **__**chores **__**for **__**the **__**day. **__**Now **__**the **__**rest **__**of **__**the **__**day **__**was **__**free **__**for **__**me **__**to **__**do **__**as **__**I **__**wished. **__**I **__**went **__**to **__**Lancelot**__**'**__**s **__**chamber **__**to **__**see **__**if **__**he **__**was **__**free **__**and **__**alone. **__**We **__**had **__**been **__**seeing **__**each **__**other **__**for **__**months **__**now **__**in **__**secret. **__**Our **__**love **__**was **__**forbidden. **__**A **__**Knight **__**and **__**a **__**maid **__**could **__**never **__**be **__**together. **__**The **__**consequence **__**for **__**getting **__**caught**__**…**__**I **__**dare **__**not **__**think **__**about **__**it.**_

_** I knocked on his door and waited.**_

_** Lancelot **__**opened **__**the **__**door **__**and **__**smiled **__**at **__**me.**_

"_**Gwen, **__**my **__**love, **__**I**__**'**__**ve **__**been **__**wanting **__**to **__**see **__**you,**__**" **__**he **__**said **__**with **__**that**_

_** smile **__**I **__**just **__**adore **__**and **__**know **__**it**__**'**__**s **__**just **__**for **__**me **__**and **__**me **__**alone.**_

"_**As **__**have **__**I, **__**my **__**love,**__**" **__**I **__**said **__**to **__**him.**_

_** He **__**smiled **__**and **__**pulled **__**me **__**gently **__**into **__**his **__**arms, **__**holding **__**me **__**close **__**and **__**kissing **__**me **__**gently, **__**yet **__**passionately **__**on **__**the **__**lips, **__**closing **__**the **__**door **__**behind **__**him. **__**I **__**put **__**my **__**arms **__**around **__**his **__**neck **__**kissing **__**him **__**back **__**and **__**pressing **__**close **__**to **__**him. **__**I **__**smiled **__**as **__**I **__**heard **__**him **__**moan **__**in **__**anticipation **__**of **__**what **__**was **__**to **__**come.**_

_** He **__**held **__**me **__**in **__**his **__**arms **__**kissing **__**along **__**my **__**neck. **__**I **__**tilted **__**my **__**head **__**to **__**give **__**him better access and smiled softly as I ran my hands down his chest. **_

"_**I **__**love **__**you,**__**" **__**I **__**whispered **__**softly **__**in **__**his **__**ear.**_

"_**I **__**love **__**you, **__**too, **__**Guinevere,**__**" **__**he **__**said, **__**smiling **__**as **__**he **__**began **__**to **__**untie **__**the back of my dress. **_

_** I **__**in **__**turn **__**began **__**to **__**remove **__**his **__**shirt **__**kissing **__**his **__**chest **__**softly, **__**smiling **__**as **__**he **__**moaned again in pleasure.**_

_** I **__**giggled, **__**kissing **__**his **__**chest **__**again **__**as **__**my **__**hands **__**went **__**slowly **__**and **__**teasingly **__**down **__**his **__**chest.**_

"_**Gwen…." Lancelot moaned.**_

"_**Yes,**__**Lancelot?**__**" **__**I **__**asked, **__**looking **__**at **__**him **__**innocently.**_

"_**We **__**can**__**'**__**t **__**tonight. **__**Arthur **__**wants **__**me **__**to **__**train **__**more. **__**I **__**don**__**'**__**t **__**have **__**a**__**lot **__**of **__**time. **__**I **__**should **__**be **__**getting **__**ready.**__**"**_

_** I **__**sighed **__**and s**__**topped **__**the **__**motion **__**of **__**my **__**hands, **__**saddened **__**by **__**this **__**news.**_

"_**Alright, **__**I **__**suppose **__**I **__**shall **__**go, **__**then.**__**" **_

_** He **__**tilted **__**my **__**chin **__**up **__**so **__**I **__**was **__**looking **__**at **__**him.**__** "**__**I **__**love **__**you, **__**and **__**soon **__**we **__**will **__**be **__**together **__**again. **__**A **__**time **__**when **__**I **__**won**__**'**__**t **__**be **__**training **__**and **__**we **__**will **__**have **__**more **__**time **__**to **__**ourselves. **__**I **__**promise,**__**" **__**He **__**said **__**as **__**he **__**re-tied **__**the **__**back **__**of m**__**y **__**dress.**_

"_**Alright, **__**Lancelot, **__**I **__**hope **__**so. **__**I **__**really **__**hope **__**it**__**'**__**s **__**soon.**__**" **__**I **__**said, **__**kissing **__**him **__**after **__**my **__**dress **__**was **__**back **__**on **__**and **__**tied **__**completely. **__**He **__**kissed **__**me **__**passionately, **__**then **__**let **__**me **__**go.**_

_** I **__**slipped **__**back **__**to **__**my **__**home **__**before **__**anyone **__**saw **__**me **__**out **__**in **__**the **__**middle **__**of **__**the **__**night. **__**Not **__**getting **__**caught **__**this **__**time. **__**I **__**smiled **__**to **__**myself, **__**knowing **__**the **__**next **__**time **__**I **__**saw **__**Lancelot **__**we **__**would **__**have **__**all **__**the **__**time **__**in **__**the **__**world.**_


	3. Chapter 2

Gwen was out walking alone during the afternoon thinking about Lancelot and began to smile as she picked up flowers every now and then that she liked. There was a noise that she heard behind her, she turned to see who it was but arms went around her waist and lips kissing down her neck, she giggled pressing close knowing who it was.

Lancelot moaned, "Gwen, I've missed you so much." He said.

She giggled, "I missed you too Lancelot, so much." She said, moving against him getting another moan out of him.

Lancelot turned Gwen around so she was facing him kissing her passionately, as he pulled her close to him. She kissed him back passionately as she ran her hands slowly down his chest wanting more than just a kiss. He ran his hands slowly and teasingly down her body as he kissed her neck. Gwen moaned and tilted her head to the side to give him better access to continue as she grinded against him.

Lancelot moaned as he grinded back against her. Gwen moaned as she began to take his shirt off impatient now, wanting to touch all of him all over having skin to skin contact. He began to untie the back of her dress with his hands, smiling at her being impatient as well. She threw his shirt on the ground kissing down his chest slowly and teasingly.

He moaned, "Gwen….sweetheart…slow down. We have all the time in the world to make love to each other." He said.

She blushed and giggled, "I know but I don't want to go slow right now. I want to go fast and hard Lancelot, I can't wait another second longer." She said and pouted cutely.

He smiled, "I know Gwen, but just let me finish getting undressed and then we can make love." He said.

She smiled wickedly, "Alright Lancelot, why don't I help you?" she asked, and began to undo his pants quickly, pulling them down to the ground along with his under garments.

He kicked them off and pulled her close kissing her passionately against a tree. She moaned wrapping her arms around his neck kissing back and moved against him. He kissed her neck as one hand began to tease one of her breasts. She moaned arching against him. He kissed her teasing her other breast now, smiling as he heard her moan and arch again in pleasure.

She moaned, "No more teasing Lancelot, please take me now." She begged.

He moaned, "Alright Gwen." He said entering her hard and fast as he kissed her.

She moaned as he kissed her moving against him. He moaned as well moving harder and faster.

She wrapped her legs around his waist moving with him and moaned, "Yes….oh yes….Lancelot! More…Oh!" she cried out in pleasure.

He moaned moving harder and fast than before. "Gwen! Oh…Gwen!" he cried out passionately not stopping, bringing her to heightened pleasure over and over again as she moaned his name repeatedly, and as he repeated her name time and time again.

She arched against him her walls tightening around him. "Oh! Lancelot! I can't last…." She moaned.

He moaned about to lose control as well, "Cum for me Gwen." He said moving inside her still.

She moaned crying out in pleasure as she came harder than she ever has with him before. He moaned, crying out in pleasure as well as he came hard spilling his seed inside her.

She was panting out of breath as she moaned, "Oh Lancelot that was…." She said, at a lost of words because it was that amazing.

He was breathing heavy and moaned. "Oh Gwen that was amazing…" he said kissing her and she kissed him back smiling back at him.

"Yes it was Lancelot, and well worth the wait again." She said, as she laid her head against his chest.

He held her close to him like that still inside her for awhile before he spoke again and said, "Gwen, it's late we should go back to our chambers before anyone catches us. I have to be up early tomorrow to train with Arthur and the other knights again."

She nodded, "You right, of course I wouldn't want to get you in trouble for that Lancelot, my love." She said kissing him.

He pulled out of her moving away picking up his clothes and put his clothes back on. She did the same and smiled turning around as he began to tie her dress back up correctly. They walked back towards Camelot hand in hand until they had to part ways again for now silently, and undoubtedly without getting caught they went back to their chambers falling asleep that night in their own beds dreaming about each other, waiting to be with each other and seeing one another again.


End file.
